Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 5 = 7x + 9$
Answer: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(10x + 5) - 7x = (7x + 9) - 7x$ $3x + 5 = 9$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 5 = 9 - 5$ $3x = 4$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{4}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$